


home, sweet home

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Christmas, F/M, Soft Bucky, christmas!bucky, we love the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: You can’t call something home until you make it yours - good thing Bucky’s figured out the perfect way to do just that. || modern AU





	home, sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> just a note - i don't write new fics for this character anymore, i'm just reposting my tumblr fics onto ao3 so i don't lose my work! thanks for any and all feedback - it is much appreciated! <3333

The holidays were both your absolute favorite and feared time of year. The family reunions, the shopping, the  _cooking_. Sometimes, it could get just a tad bit overwhelming.

You had spent most of your life suffering through and enjoying the holidays alone, but this year was different.

This year, you had Bucky.

Ironically enough, the two of you met at a mutual friend’s holiday party, which had also doubled as their going away festivities. Like the classy adults you were, you had been playing a drunken game of spin the bottle. The dare was to kiss under the mistletoe, which had been conveniently relocated into a closet down the hall from the living room. It had been Bucky’s turn, and the blush on his cheeks was unavoidable when the bottle landed right on you.

Without hesitation, you took his hand in yours and led the way. Instead of making out like everyone so desperately wanted, the two of you ended up spending the rest of the night getting to know each other in a cramped coat closet, with barely any personal space.

The next day, Bucky asked you out - and the rest was history.

For the most part.

This holiday would mark your one year anniversary, and so much had happened in the past twelve months. You had said ‘I love you.’; traveled together; cried together; laughed together; and actually moved in together.

It was a massive step for you both, but you knew in your heart it was the right way to go. So did Bucky.

The apartment was beautiful and sat in the boroughs of New York City. Your view outside the living room window made your love for the place grow even bigger than before. You signed the lease and moved in August, but even as the months came and went, the place didn’t really seem to look or feel like  _home_.

Even with all your personal decorations and cute photos together, there was something missing. You were determined to find out just what.

* * *

The wind was nipping at your cheeks, the scarf secured around your neck not big enough to cover your face.

“Buck, come on!” You shouted, bouncing on the balls of your feet as the cold racked your body.

“Hold on, babe!” He replied, his tone somehow cheerful despite the subzero temperatures. You sighed, rolling your eyes as you walked towards the massive trees before you, in search of your boyfriend, the puppy.

You found him talking to one of the workers at the tree farm, his hands pointing excitedly at one of the trees in front of him.

“I think you’ve just sold me on this one, Dan! I’ll take it!” The worker smiled, patting Bucky’s shoulder before saying something and walking off. He turned right as you walked up to him, the biggest smile on his lips.

“You find ‘the one’ for us, baby?” you asked, giggling when Bucky pulled you into his chest, placing a quick peck on the tip of your nose.

“You bet I did! I can’t wait to get this beauty home and decorate!” he said with a chuckle.

“Since when do we have tree decorations?” You raised an eyebrow when he blushed.

“When you left me all alone in Target…” You both burst out laughing, Bucky’s cheeks turning redder with every second.

“I should’ve known something was up the minute you said you forgot something in the car!” He buried his face in your scarf, mumbling something incomprehensible.

“What was that?”

“I am very bad at keeping secrets, alright?” He whined.

“Buck, we already knew that!” He playfully punched you in the arm as he pulled away, rolling his eyes.

“You’re lucky I love you, Y/N.”

“Damn right I am.”

* * *

The hardest part of the night somehow wasn’t the two hours it took you and Bucky to lug the massive tree up to your apartment, nor was it the 45 minutes you spent helping him figure out the perfect spot for it in the living room.

No, it was the three  _hours_  it took for Bucky to decorate the tree with every single decoration he had managed to find in the home decor section of Target.

Your living room floor and couch was covered in boxes and plastic wrap, random splotches of red, green, and gold glitter everywhere on your clothes and socks.

You were laying on your back on the dining room rug, your eyes fluttering shut with every breath you took. It was nearing two in the morning, and you’d called it quits around one when you nearly dropped a glass ornament on the floor.

You’d had fun, there was no doubt about that. But the fun soon tired you out, but left Bucky with even more energy than before - you still didn’t understand how, but your tiredness didn’t let you ponder for much time.

At some point after you’d dozed off for good, Bucky finally put the finishing touches on the tree. He carried you off to your shared bedroom and tucked you in before joining. He fell asleep almost right away, the biggest, purest smile on his face.

The next morning, you woke up to an empty bed. You rolled over, expecting to come to face to face with the furnace that was your boyfriend. When you were met with cool sheets and no Bucky, you perked up.

Wrapping your fuzzy blanket around you, you padded off in search of him. The distinct smell of bacon and hot chocolate was wafting out of the kitchen, where the familiar melody of ‘Jingle Bells’ was floating around. You smiled the second you walked in, welcomed by the sight of Bucky in his brand new and already favorite ugly Christmas sweater, singing along to the carol as he cooked up breakfast.

You walked over to the island counter, sitting down as he remained blissfully ignorant to your quiet presence. His cheerful singing voice almost lulled you back to sleep until he called out your name, drawing you back to the present.

“Didn’t see you there, sleepy head. How’s my sweetheart doing on this fine morning?” He grinned, serving up a plate of wholesome food. You smiled back, licking your lips as you eyed the delicious entree.

“I’m doing splendidly well. How’s my favorite guy doing?” He blushed like always, winking at you before turning back to the stove.

“Just fine, now that you’re up and here to join me, doll. Hot chocolate or coffee with your meal?” He shut off the burners, moving towards the cabinet full of mugs.

“Hot chocolate, you dork. You know I could never pass that up!”

“That is definitely true, and I don’t know why I even asked,” He laughed when he caught you sticking your tongue out at him. You stood up and brought the served plates over to the other side of the counter while Bucky got the drinks. Once everything was set, the two of you sat down and finally ate your breakfast.

“What time did we go to bed last night? My arms are so freaking sore,” You mumbled between bites of your bacon.

Bucky took a sip of hot chocolate before answering, “Your sleepy self passed out around two am, and I finished decorating around three.” You dropped the bacon as your eyes widened.

“Three in the freaking morning?! Oh my god! You’re joking, right?” Bucky raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. “You stayed up until three in the morning decorating the tree?” He nodded.

You just looked at him, astonishment and curiosity spreading over your features as he watched you.

“Is it really that shocking? You know I love decorating!”

“I mean, I know but… damn. That’s some hardcore dedication, dude.” Bucky grinned, nodding as he downed the rest of his hot chocolate.

“I will admit, I take pride in that dedication. Go check out the tree while I clean up! You missed seeing it, after all,” He pecked your cheek as he stood up, gathering the dishes off the counter.

“Okay, but just know I’ll be disappointed if I don’t see any gifts under there!” You called out as you finally made your way into the living room.

“I’m no wizard, babe!” You laughed at his words only for your jaw to drop open the second your eyes fell on the tree before you.

It was truly breathtaking.

The tree itself was extremely tall, but the arrangement of the ornaments really got you. Bucky had organized them by color, separating them off with a sheer, sparkly gold ribbon that wrapped around the entire thing. It was a rainbow tree, with the top of it adorned by an illuminated red and gold star. The ornaments themselves were all unique shapes, and in various shades of all the colors; you spotted spheres, cones, spirals, and everything in between. You even counted a few Disney character pieces adorning the branches, and the smile on your face only grew with every passing second of admiration.

“So, what do you think?” Bucky came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You turned, cupping his face with your hands as you locked eyes.

“It’s amazing, Buck. No wonder you didn’t let me touch it at all!” You giggled as he rolled his eyes.

“I came up with the idea a while ago, and I didn’t know if I would be able to pull it off and surprise you with it, since I knew you wanted to decorate it together,” He whispered, a rosy pink tint shading his cheeks at his confession. You sighed, shaking your head as you stroked his cheek.

“In all honesty, I’m glad you did this. I’m a horrible decorator, and I would’ve definitely ruined this idea in like, two seconds.” He chuckled at your words, raising a hand up to cup your cheek. You leaned into his touch, your gaze never leaving his.

“I love you, Y/N.” You loved the way the words rolled off his tongue like it was the first time all over again.

“I love you, Bucky.” He smiled, closing the distance between you as he captured your lips with his, pouring all that love he held deep in his heart into the kiss. There was no other place he’d rather be than with you in his arms, in the comfort of the place you could finally call home.


End file.
